It's All About Finding Yourself
by Jambo and Hutchie
Summary: Beca struggles with school as it is so being forced into the High School's show choir by her Spanish teacher, claiming that it would earn her enough extra credit to pass his class was the last thing on her mind. After they perform at homecoming assembly, a certain redhead joins and her and Beca easily become friends until Beca begins to question her sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

**So here goes my first attempt at a bechloe fic :D Now if you've watched Glee you will recognised some similarities and maybe uses of some of the performances but the show won't be mentioned in the story at all.**

**I planned this chapter to be longer but I'm tired and I really just wanted to get it out there for you guys. Please tell me your first thoughts about the story in a review :)**

* * *

><p><strong>It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 1<strong>

Beca was perched on the edge of the sofa, hunched over the coffee table as she scribbled the last sentence of the first paragraph of her English assignment. She rested her glasses that she required for reading on the top of her head and rubbed her eyes as she sat back into the couch. She knew it herself, she sucked at English. You would think since her father is a professor of English at Barden University that she would excel in the subject but not even he can help her, claiming that she's rarely pays attention in class.

"How are you getting on?" Beca jumped slightly from the sudden break of silence, tearing her hands away from her eyes to watch her father take a seat next to her, nursing his cup of coffee.

"You know, the usual" Beca shrugged. "Can't think straight to save myself, if I was making a terrible joke here you could say my mind is oh so very gay" She chuckled to herself before mentally kicking herself to shut up after her father just raised his brow at her. He grabbed her assignment and began to read over it, squinting his eyes now and again due to Beca's messy left-handed handwriting.

"You've missed out periods here, here, here and here" Dr Mitchell scooted along the couch so he could point out the errors to his daughter. Beca hit her glasses back down so she could see exactly where her father was pointing. "You've also missed out about half a dozen apostrophes and this should actually be split into two paragraphs instead of trying to make two points in one. There's also words you've mixed up the spelling of so I'm not too sure what you're trying to say" He sighed, setting the paper back down on the table. "Listen Bec..." Beca rolled her eyes, she knew what was coming. "You're in eleventh grade and your standard of English is way below what it should be. You'd be lucky if this would pass at freshman level, come on Beca you've only got this year and the next left of high school, you need to step up and concentrate harder in class so your grades improve."

"It's too difficult for me though. I'm in a class of seniors in my math class but you never seem to praise me for that because it's all about English with you" Beca folded her arms across her chest with a huff.

"English is very important Beca and if you don't start trying harder I'm going to have to have a word with your English teacher" Dr Mitchell warned as he stood up, grabbing his coffee before exiting the room. Beca wanted to slam her head off the table because nobody believed her whenever she said it was too difficult, they would always say it's just an excuse to get out of doing assignments or assessments.

"What's up short stuff?"

"Go away Jesse" Beca groaned, frowning at her cousin as he flashed her his trademark grin before throwing himself onto the couch beside her, grabbing the TV remote. Jesse had been staying with his cousin and uncle for a few years now ever since his mother died in a tragic road accident. His father had no choice but to keep his position in the army meaning Jesse only got to see his dad now and again so Dr Mitchell offered to let him stay long term since he was one of their closest relatives and since Jesse and Beca grew up together, the age difference only being a month (Beca being the older) they were comfortable enough with each other.

"What's your problem?" Jesse scoffed as he channel hopped.

"It's only been a week since schools started and I'm already stressed out" She threw her glasses across the couch and kicked her feet up onto the table.

"Hey don't be, we've got our first glee club performance tomorrow at homecoming assembly" Jesse turned to grin at Beca once he finally set the remote beside him.

"Yeah but McKay is making us do disco and that is literally social suicide. He dragged me into this I should at least get a say in what we perform" Beca muttered, fondling with her hoodie tassels.

"We all tried and he would listen. He wants us to get four more members to take us up to ten but thinks we could do that with disco which is completely impossible so I was talking to Aubrey-" He cut himself short as he watched the smug grin on Beca's face grow with the mention of Aubrey. "I don't like her okay?!" He protested.

"Whatever" Beca sang causing Jesse to roll his eyes at her before continuing.

"Anyway since we're kinda the male

and female leads of the group we came together and agreed that we should come up with our own performance behind Mr McKay's back so people will actually want to join" He explained.

"Hmm sneaky plan, I like it. I'm proud of you JJ and Aubrey to be honest, I didn't think she had it in her to rebel against a teacher" Jesse's smile grew, he originally thought Beca would just not care at all and just not bother to show up for the performance anyway.

"So are you in?" Jesse asked hopefully, sitting up in his seat like an excitable puppy.

"Well it doesn't look like I'm getting out of this show choir thing anything soon does it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Monday Afternoon<strong>

There was no rehearsals on a Monday so the six members of the club (Jesse, Aubrey, Beca, Stacie, Benji and Donald) met up in the choir room at lunch to discuss the issue.

"The assembly is next period, how the hell are we supposed to come up with a decent performance in fifty minutes?" Beca asked, jumping up to take a seat on top of the piano whilst the rest of the group where discussing song ideas.

"Don't push me Beca" Aubrey warned as she scribbled down the songs that Stacie was shouting at her on the whiteboard. Beca rolled her eyes and jumped off of the piano, taking the pen out of Aubrey's hand before moving her to the side leaving the blonde without words.

"Listen up nerds, we're in high school" Beca began, spinning around on her heel to face the rest of the group as she hit the pen off her hand repeatedly. "We're all teenagers" She shrugged, turning around to erase all of the songs that Aubrey had written down. "And what do teenagers want?" Beca suddenly felt like Mr McKay which entertained her a great deal especially when Benji raised his hand.

"Popularity?" Benji suggested, lowering his hand.

"No" Beca said, pointing her pen at the said boy before turning back to the board "Sex." She finally stated, writing the word in huge letters across the board. She couldn't spell a lot of words but sex wasn't one of them.

"Yes!" Stacie exclaimed excitedly "This is why you're my best friend, you get me" She stated.

"I disagree" Aubrey sauntered over to Beca retrieving her pen back with pursed lips.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss I'm sexually attracted to absolutely nothing" Beca deadpanned, taking a seat with a huff beside Stacie.

"I think Beca's got a point" Jesse voiced. Beca's eyes lit up, Jesse finally wasn't sticking up for his obvious little crush.

"I've got the perfect song!" Stacie exclaimed, jumping up from her seat. "Now I know it's like ten years old but it's the only song you do if you're singing a Britney song. That's right if we put a sexy performance of Toxic together we'll have students wanting to join for sure." She exclaimed excitedly.

"One thing Stace" Donald spoke up causing the brunette to turn around. "Our school uniform isn't exactly on the list of sexy and we don't have anything else." Everybody looked down at themselves, their uniform involved a white shirt and a maroon necktie with the Barden High logo on it.

"Trust me I know how to make our sucky uniform look sexy but I'm gonna need to swipe some bowler hats from the drama department to complete our outfits." Stacie explained, tapping her perfectly manicured nail on her chin.

"I like how you talking about stealing something seems like a normal occurrence" Beca snorted a laugh causing everyone else to chuckle apart from Aubrey who still seemed a bit pissed that she got thrown to the side.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I know Chloe wasn't introduced in this first chapter but as I say again I just wanted to get this one out there so I cat have a better starting point for chapter 2. <strong>

**Tell me all you thoughts and who do you think will be the 4 members that join? Well you only really have to guess 2 because 1 is chloe and another is an OC but I can tell you one thing, the other two are guys. Oh and one other thing we need a name for their show choir, I have one on standby but you guys probably have better ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 finally! I have awesome ideas for this stories it's just gonna take a few chapters to get into it and introduce all the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 2<strong>

"You guys don't believe how disappointed I am in the six of you for doing that. It was completely inappropriate." The performance of Toxic went really well in the teenagers' eyes, most if the students seemed to accept it pretty well although you do get the majority who still think the show choir sucks. Mr McKay on the other hand was more than annoyed with the group, bringing them back to the choir room immediately after the performance.

"As much as I hate being here we were pretty awesome" Beca admitted with a shrug, tossing the bowler hat up in the air repeatedly as she followed the rest of the group into the choir room.

"And sexy!" Stacie hollered across the room only earning herself a stern expression from Mr McKay.

"As little as I was involved in this I have to say we did well out there" Aubrey added as she took a seat along with everyone else.

"Bullshit. This started off as your idea" Beca scoffed.

"It wasn't my idea to sell our bodies off like that." Aubrey shot back, folding her arms across her chest as she turned away from the aggravating brunette.

"Oo shots fired." Donald was unfortunately sat between the two but couldn't help himself in the hilarious opportunity, his laughing didn't last long though as Beca kicked his leg making him wince in pain.

"Enough." Mr McKay stated sternly as he stood in front of everyone else with his arms folded in annoyance. "You guys disobeyed me, why is that?"

"Because disco sucks hot wet monkey ass" Donald said what everybody else was thinking.

"It's true sir, disco died years ago and if we performed it out there we would be an even bigger laughing stock of the school" Jesse explained honestly.

"We had fun" Benji tried "And isn't that what being in a glee club is all about?"

Mr McKay pinched the bridge of his nose with a laugh. "I'm sorry guys" He shook his head at his own stupidity. "I should really listen to you lot more, I mean I can't deny the smiles on your faces after your first real performance together. You all sounded great but there's still a lot more that you're all capable of, especially you Beca." He concluded, pointing at the said girl with a smile.

Beca looked at Mr McKay with a facial expression that was almost comical, it was a mixture of confusion and disbelief. "Is there anything I'm actually good at?" Beca asked, throwing her arms in the air with a huff.

"No no it's not like that I'm just saying I think if you really pushed yourself your belt could be one of the strongest aspects to this show choir" Beca was a little taken aback by his words.

"But how do you know that? You've never heard Beca belt, none of us have actually" Stacie asked with slight annoyance in her voice since her best friend was getting all the attention.

"That's why I'm giving her an assignment for tomorrow to prove my theory right"

"Dude no, I've got enough on my plate with stupid English tutoring tonight. Aubrey for the record you suck at being a tutor because the essay I handed in today sucked" Beca leaned forward in her seat to catch the blonde's eye and give her a sarcastic smile.

"Trust me Beca, it's not hard." Mr McKay assured "Turn up to rehearsal tomorrow ready to perform Whitney Houston's I Will Always Love You."

"You've gotta be kidding me" Beca's arms dropped by her sides helplessly, sinking down further into her chair. "The song's too big"

"You need to believe in yourself more Beca, just give it a shot tomorrow so we can see how powerful your voice actually is-"

"Hey, sorry is this the show choir?" An unfamiliar redhead cautiously stepped into the room, cutting Mr McKay off and causing everybody else in the room to turn their heads.

Beca leaned back in her chair and whispered to everybody else "Anybody know who this is?"

"Not a clue."

"Nope."

"Never seen her before in my life."

"Yeah sure, are you interested?" Mr McKay greeted the girl with enthusiasm, leading her inside to stand with him in the middle of the floor in front of the other teenagers, who were kind of just staring at her in attempt to figure out who she was.

"Yeah I am" The redhead smiled brightly, rocking on her heels back and forth.

"Are you new here? Because I have no idea who you are." Beca was the one to speak up on behalf of the rest of the group.

"Yeah I am I just moved here from Florida. I'm Chloe by the way." She explained, giving everyone a small wave.

"Girl what the hell are you doing moving from Florida to here?" Stacie asked incredulously. Chloe just giggled at the brunette's tone.

"Right guys give Chloe a break, you can ask her your millions of questions later." Mr McKay rolled his eyes before turning back to the redhead "So Chloe, can you sing?"

"Well I should hope so since I'm here" She laughed, her sudden sass grabbed Beca's attention.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's going to be giving you sass now Mr McKay" Beca voiced, giving a challenging glance towards Chloe.

"Well Chloe I think you'll get along great with our very own Beca but first let's get a little taster of that voice huh?"

"Oh right yeah. Uhm can anybody play piano here?" She asked, fondling with her fingers as she glanced over r her shoulder at the piano before back to everyone else. Beca, Aubrey, Jesse and Benji all raised their hands slightly before Beca stood up instead.

"You bitches ain't got nothing on my piano skills" Beca smirked as she sauntered over to the piano, sliding onto the bench before looking up at Chloe expectantly. "Name the song and I'll see what I can do."

"Titanium by David Guetta?" Chloe asked over her shoulder as she positioned herself in the middle of the floor.

"Ha. I can do that in my sleep" Beca replied smugly, taken aback from her sudden burst of confidence ever since Chloe entered the room.

"Take it away girls" Mr McKay motioned towards the two girls before stepping off to the side as Beca began to play the opening notes.

**_You shout it out_**

**_But I can't hear a word you say_**

**_I'm talking loud not saying much_**

**_I'm criticized_**

**_But all your bullets ricochet_**

**_Shoot me down, but I get up_**

**_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_**

**_Fire away, fire away_**

**_Ricochet, you take your aim_**

**_Fire away, fire away_**

**_You shoot me down but I won't fall_**

**_I am titanium_**

**_You shoot me down but I won't fall_**

**_I am titanium_**

Even though it was only a small section of the song everybody was impressed to say the least. They gave Chloe a round of applause including Beca as she turned herself around on the piano stool. "Well I think I can say on the behalf of everyone else and say welcome to the Barden Majors Chloe!" Mr McKay exclaimed.

"Unless you have my sheer awesomeness in your little club you guys are going nowhere!" A familiar voice sang and everyone bar Beca turned towards the door, the brunette placed her fingers to her temple and groaned.

"Please don't tell me that's who I think it is" Beca whined.

"Oh you're right Mitchell" Adam "Bumper" Allen placed his hands on Beca's shoulders and confirmed her worst nightmare.

"I can't be in here if he's here" Beca managed to shrug him off her shoulders so she could stand up and return to her original seat.

"Relax Beca, whoever wants to be in glee club gets to be in glee club" Mr McKay reminded, motioning for Bumper to stand next to him as Chloe took a seat beside everyone else. "Are you sure you want to join Adam?"

"Okay first of all its Bumper second of all I was actually on the run from all the dumb basketball guys because I had pissed them off after assembly but then I looked here and said to myself, oh crap these guys need my awesome voice or the club will plummet to its death"

"Hey! I'm one of those apparently dumb basketball guys" Jesse protested but no one seemed to listen.

"Even your face makes me want to drop kick you out the window" Beca deadpanned with narrow eyes which only earned herself one of Bumper's punchable grins.

* * *

><p>Later on that afternoon Jesse and Beca decided that there was nothing better to do than play their newly aquired Grand Theft Auto Five video game for their Xbox. "You're such a reckless driver in this game Beca, remind me to never allow you to take lessons." Jesse chuckled.<p>

"I don't criticize how you play it so get off my back" Beca took her hand off the controller for a second to point accusingly at Jesse and managed to crash the car on the game making Jesse burst out laughing. "That was your fault!" Beca playfully smacked Jesse before gripping the controller again, reversing the car out away from the wall she managed to crash into.

"It shouldn't even be your turn, you played the last mission!" Jesse protested, trying to grab the controller out of his cousin's hands. They both began to wrestle over the controller until Dr Mitchell entered the room.

"What's all the squabbling about?" Dr Mitchell asked with an amused expression on his face at the sight of his nephew and his daughter, both sets of hands gripped tightly on the controller, innocently looking up at him. "You kids need to see some daylight, that game is the only thing you've played for the whole weekend."

"In our defence you were the one that went out and bought it for us" Beca finally let go of the controller so Jesse could thrust it in the air triumphantly before taking over the game.

"The reason being because you both gave me the money and you're both too young to buy it yourselves"

"He can't but I can technically since I'm seventeen but you know you were already out" Beca shrugged.

"Shouldn't you be learning Whitney?" Jesse asked distractedly as his eyes were fixated on the screen.

"What do you need to learn?" Dr Mitchell asked curiously.

"Mr McKay's thinks my voice is more powerful than what I'm showing and is making me sing I Will Always Love You tomorrow" Beca rolled her eyes as she explained. "I know the lyrics anyway, I'll just wing it" She shrugged.

"Yeah, I was about to say you would probably have little time since Aubrey will be around pretty soon" He checked his watch for the time.

"Ugh. Aubrey" Beca groaned.

"Behave yourself Beca, Aubrey's a lovely girl" Beca scoffed at her father's words.

"Now remember Jesse, no hitting on my tutor" Beca playfully warned making her father chuckle.

"How many times do I need to tell you that I don't have a crush on her Beca, she's got a boyfriend for Christ sake!" Jesse dropped the controller in his lap and threw his arms up in frustration.

"Huh? Wait rewind a second, Aubrey has a boyfriend?" Beca asked incredulously.

"Yes, she's dating Luke"

"Well that's an odd pair, the theatre nerd with straight A's and the captain on the basketball team. Way to break the cliché."

"I should be captain." Jesse mumbled with a pout, folding his arms across his chest. "Luke is such a douchebag I don't even know what Aubrey sees in him."

"Maybe it's his god like body or his perfect bone structure?" Beca teased which made her father raise an eyebrow at her.

"I just want to let the both of you know that Sheila and Rachael are coming round tomorrow" Dr Mitchell slipped the information in knowing the way that Beca reacts every single time.

"They're here constantly anyways so why ruin my day by telling me in advance?" Sheila is Beca's father's fiancee, the wedding was fast approaching and the thought depressed Beca even more but what made it worse was Sheila's daughter Rachael, she's the head cheerleader at school and yes, she fits perfectly into the stereotype. Both were moving in straight after the wedding and Jesse and Beca were dreading it.

* * *

><p><strong>okay so we've finally met Chloe and Beca's new found confidence even though there wasn't a lot of her. Bumper is a new member of the group as well. I know the show choir rule is min of 12 I'm just making it 10 in this fic so there isn't too many characters to keep up with, 10 is enough! Haha<strong>

**Leave me a review with your thoughts and ideas are welcome because I still struggle now an again. Thanks nerds ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is kinda just a filler chapter guys but it's still info that's good to know so I hope you enjoy it anyway and don't worry Beca and Chloe will become closer soon enough!**

* * *

><p><strong>It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 3<strong>

Aubrey had only started tutoring Beca in English since the start of their junior year. Dr Mitchell thought Beca needed help from someone her own age and the sixteen year old seemed to be the best option for Beca, Dr Mitchell knowing fully well that the blonde excelled in her English. Although in Beca's eyes, her father was always rattling on about how well Aubrey does in English for her age and Beca constantly has to remind him that her and Aubrey work at the same level in math.

"How do you do that?" Beca asked as she intently watched Aubrey's hand glide with ease across the paper. The two girls were sitting on Beca's bed cross-legged, surrounded by textbooks.

"Do what?" Aubrey asked distractedly as she continued to take notes down on her piece of paper. Beca's English teacher had asked Aubrey to note down everything she did with Beca to show her every time she was over. Beca continued to stare in envy at the blonde's handwriting, she envied the way she could join the letters with such ease and speed, she envied the way her words didn't become smudged due to her being right handed.

"Write so perfectly" Beca huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "This is hopeless, you're wasting your time." Beca shook her head as she picked up the textbook next to her. "I can't spell properly at the best of times and when I try to read even though I have my glasses on it still just looks like a random bunch of letters!" Beca slammed the text book and threw it to the side before holding her head in her hands. "Nobody listens to me when I say that I genuinely can't do it, they all just think I slack off. No, I actually try I just...can't." She explained helplessly. Aubrey lifted her head and clicked her pen, she chewed on her bottom lip as she stared out the window in deep thought.

"I'll tell you what, you don't have to do anymore tonight" Aubrey came to the conclusion as something sparked in her mind that Beca was unaware of.

* * *

><p>The next morning Aubrey took a visit to Mr McKay's classroom in the languages department before the first bell rang. "Mornin' Aubrey" He greeted as he walked around the classroom, placing a Spanish textbook on each desk.<p>

"Hey Mr McKay, I need to ask you a favour. I need you to speak to a teacher for me." She walked up to his desk and leant against it, folding her arms across her chest.

"Which teacher?"

"Mrs Thomson along in English."

"But I thought you were in Miss Daniels' class?" He turned around with a furrowed brow once he had placed the last textbook down, walking towards Aubrey.

"Oh I am, it's not for me it's for Beca." Mr McKay's brow was still furrowed as he chewed on his bottom lip, wondering why Aubrey came to him regarding Beca. He was almost positive that the two weren't the best of friends but what he did know was that Aubrey tutored Beca in English. "I think I know why she struggles in English so much. I want you to talk to Mrs Thompson about getting Beca tested for dyslexia." She said seriously.

"Really?"

"Well what she was saying to me yesterday about how she finds it so difficult that she physically can't and that her dad and Mrs Thompson just say she has a terrible work ethic. I know dyslexia when I see it, my eight year old cousin has it, he was struggling so much that it affected all his other subjects and I mean Beca's seventeen how has no one ever noticed?" Aubrey turned around and rested her hands upon the desk as Mt McKay took his seat at it.

"What's worrying me is how you discovered instead of a qualified English teacher who should be able to spot these sort of things. Sometimes I want to throttle that woman, I mean she doesn't care much for the kids, I've never really liked her." He glanced up at Aubrey who had an amused smile on her face. "That just there stays between me and you." He warned with a smile on his face.

"This is why you're my favourite teacher." Aubrey shook her head with a giggle.

"So how's Beca doing in other subjects?"

"Math is definitely her biggest strength and she also does really well in physics because of her high standard of math but her dad always looks straight past that since he's a professor of English. She's in biology with Jesse and Stacie and those two are well rounded in all of their subjects so yeah, other than English she does really well." She explained. "So will you talk to Mrs Thompson?" She asked hopefully.

Mr McKay nodded. "This was really responsible of you Aubrey because Beca would never go talk to anyone about it herself, now when has she got English?"

"First period."

"Great. I'll just get somebody to watch my class for ten minutes while I go talk to her, thanks again Aubrey."

* * *

><p>Keeping his word like he always does, Mr McKay showed up at Beca's English classroom right at the start of first period. Knocking on the door, he grabbed the attention of Mrs Thompson along with the rest of the class, including Beca who gave him a smile (he wasn't just Aubrey's favourite teacher) "Mrs Thompson could I have a word with you please?" He asked and the said woman stood up from her desk. "And Beca." He added, motioning for Beca to come outside. She furrowed her brow at him but obliged anyway. Once he had got the two outside he closed the door behind him before placing a hand on Beca's shoulder. "Mrs Thompson, Aubrey came to me this morning asking me for a favour. That favour was to come talk to you about Beca." Mrs Thompson folded her arms across her chest, glancing down at Beca before back up to Mr McKay. "Now I've been informed that you've accused Beca of slacking off but I can tell you from personal experience that she doesn't in my class and did you know Beca and Aubrey are in a class of seniors for their math? Two juniors don't get into a class higher than their year level if they "slack off" Mr McKay could practically feel Beca smirking beside him, it was just so her. "She genuinely struggles in your class with her reading and writing have you ever actually considered that maybe she has a learning difficulty?" He felt Beca shrug out of his grip so he glanced down at her and he gave him and expression of what seemed like betrayal. "Beca just trust me-"<p>

"Aubrey came to you and told you I have some sort of learning difficulty? I'm not fucking retarded."

"Language!" Mrs Thompson unfolded her arms and pointed her finger accusingly at Beca.

"Beca calm down, it just means your brain works differently from anyone else." Mr McKay knew what Beca's language was like so he never bothered scolding her for it anymore.

"No it means I'm an idiot." Beca stubbornly responded, folding her arms, looking Mr McKay dead in the eye.

"It doesn't Beca." Mrs Thompson finally stepped in with something other than negativity. "If you get tested and it turns out you are dyslexic then it'll be much easier for teachers to help you."

"I don't know if you were listening to a word Mr McKay was saying but he basically said that your class is the only one I suck in, my other teachers don't need to know how to teach me, you do!" Beca exclaimed, pointing her finger accusingly at her English teacher.

"Beca come with me, you need to cool off." Mr McKay placed his hand back on Beca's shoulder and lead her off down the hallway, giving Mrs Thompson a nod as if to say he had it under control. "Beca listen..." He began and Beca reluctantly lifted her head up to look at him. "Don't you want to know why you have to try harder than anyone else?"

Beca sighed heavily "What about my dad though?"

"What do you mean? It's not like he's gonna go crazy at you or anything for being dyslexic, he's a good guy Bec he just wants you to try your best." He assured, leading Beca into a room which was unfamiliar to her. A woman that must've been in her late twenties, early thirties was sat at a table, adjusting her glasses as she smiled at Mr McKay and Beca. "Before I came along to your class this morning, I arranged something for you just in case you actually agreed and now you have so that's great." Mr McKay let go of Beca's shoulder and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"What is this?" Beca asked slowly and the unfamiliar woman spoke up.

"I'm Miss Bennett, I'm the special education director here at Barden High." Beca only nodded slowly. "And Mr McKay here asked me if I could help you." Beca so badly wanted to tell everybody that she didn't need any help since she had made it this far on her own but in the back of her mind she knew this was for the better. Mr McKay placed a hand on Beca's back.

"You take a seat, I'll be right outside waiting on you" He said before he exited the room, leaving Beca awkwardly standing there.

"I've looked through your file." Miss Bennett began and Beca took a seat, fondling with her fingers nervously on the table. "You're a very intelligent girl, Beca. You'd be surprised how many bright kids like you don't get any testing done. Now don't be nervous, the good thing about this test is that there is no right or wrong answer." She smiled, putting Beca at ease slightly as she reached for a stack of cards. "Now I want you to read the numbers in numerical order and then the letters in alphabetical order." She turned one of the cards over, holding it up in front of her so that Beca could see. Luckily for Beca, she still had her glasses on since she was just pulled out of English.

"This isn't going to prove anything since I'm actually good at math."

"Please just do it for me." Miss Bennett calmly responded.

"One, nine, T" She replaced the card "Two, seven, K, F" After around eight more cards were shown to Beca, they moved onto the next test.

"Okay, now I want you to read the words off of the cards." She held up the first card and Beca leaned forward on the desk.

"School" The next card was shown "Then" Another one was brought to the front "Flowers" As the fourth card was shown Beca squinted her eyes, not recognising the word. "I don't know what that says."

"Try sounding it out."

"I can't." She replied through gritted teeth and that card was quickly sent to the back of the pile.

* * *

><p>Mr McKay impatiently waited outside, leaning against the lockers as the tests were being carried out, it didn't take much longer though for Beca to emerge from the room, not looking so pleased with herself. "I guess all of you were right, I'm dyslexic." Beca's arms dropped helplessly by her sides, staring down at her feet.<p>

"Hey don't worry about it, just because you aren't the best at reading and writing doesn't mean you aren't good at anything else." He placed a comforting hand on Beca's arm causing her to look up at him. "I bet you a million dollars anybody else in that English class of yours can't be handed any piece of music for piano or guitar and be able to read that like you can." Beca smiled half-heartedly. "The only thing now is now we know why. Your brain just works a little differently than others that's all. Now try and tell me it doesn't feel like a huge weight has been lifted off of your shoulders."

"I guess so." Beca wiped her eye of a tear that threatened to fall, she had been trying her hardest to keep it together in that room. "I'll be meeting with a specialist teacher everyday starting next week."

"That's great! Just as long as it doesn't intervine with glee club." He warned jokingly causing Beca to chuckle.

"Don't worry, it's during English. Look Mr McKay, I know I was stubborn at first but I wanna thank you for helping me."

"It should be Aubrey you're thanking."

* * *

><p>Glee rehearsal was taking place in the auditorium that afternoon since Beca was going to show off her belt that Mr McKay believed was hidden inside that tiny frame of her's. Of course the said girl would be the only one late to rehearsal so Mr McKay took the opportunity to talk to the rest of the kids. "Everybody listen up. Beca's had a pretty rough day today so go easy on her - Bumper I'm looking at you - today she found out why she was struggling with English so much. It's because she's actually dyslexic so if you guys could do Beca and myself a favour by not even mentioning it to her, alright?" Everybody agreed before going back to their previous conversations.<p>

"So you're a junior Chloe, right?" Jesse asked, continuing the conversation he, Chloe and Stacie had started before Mr McKay interuppted.

"Yeah I am, isn't everybody in this club a junior?"

"Weirdly, yes but I suppose that's a good thing since we've known each other beforehand" Stacie laughed which was almost instantly overcome by groan once she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Chloe turned back to Jesse as Stacie reached into her pocket to pull out the device.

"What do you want Ally? I'm busy." Stacie hissed down the phone at her twelve year old sister. Jesse and Chloe's heads snapped around at the harshness of Stacie's voice. Although they couldn't hear what Stacie's sister was saying they could judge what was happening due to Stacie's reactions. "What do you mean you forgot the keys? I put mine on the table for you this morning because Mom's working and Dad's at some playgroup thing with Aiden...Oh my god, so you're going to have to come here with Elliot, sit till I finish with rehearsal and then I'm going to have to drop you two off at Jesse and Beca's until I run and get keys off of Mom or Dad. That's fucking great isn't it?" Jesse and Chloe looked at each other, biting the insides of their cheeks to stop them from laughing. "Don't think I'm coming to pick you up to bring you here either, your school is right next to mine. If I'm not in the auditorium, I'll be in the choir room." And without saying goodbye Stacie hung up the phone with a huff. "Odio ser el más antiguo" Stacie muttered to herself and Chloe turned to Jesse for an explanation to Stacie's sudden change in choice of language.

"She's half Spanish." Jesse informed in a whisper. "Her dad's Spanish but her mom's American. What's up with the angry chica?" He asked Stacie with a laugh.

"Piss off, Jesse."

"Look who finally decided to show up." Jesse called up onto the stage as Beca emerged from the curtain. Beca flipped him the finger before dropping her bag onto the floor.

"Let's get this over and done with." Beca sighed, adjusting the microphone in front of her. Everybody's conversations died down once Beca gave Mr McKay the nod to start the music. Beca wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans as she licked her lips, this was her first solo in front of more than a handful of people and she was nervous to say the least. She clasped the microphone with her left hand as she counted herself in silently.

**_If I should stay_**

**_I would only be in your way_**

**_So I'll go but I know_**

**_I'll think of you every step of the way_**

She started off soft, one because she was pretty nervous and two it's one of those songs that start of soft and build up towards the climax.

**_ And I... will always love you, ooh_**

**_Will always love you_**

**_You_**

**_My darling, you..._**

**_Mmm-mm_**

**_Bittersweet memories –_**

**_That is all I'm taking with me._**

**_So goodbye._**

**_Please don't cry:_**

**_We both know I'm not what you, you need_**

**_And I... will always love you_**

**_I... will always love you_**

**_You, ooh_**

**_[Instrumental]_**

As the instrumental began, Beca pulled the microphone out of the stand. She began to feel more confident once she saw smiles grow on her peers' faces, especially Chloe's, it looked like her face was about to split in half. Chloe was odd but aren't we all? Plus Beca found Chloe quite amusing with her bubbly attitude and the girl had a great voice too.

"Right Beca, when the chorus comes around again really push yourself." Mr McKay encouraged and Beca understood with a nod.

**_ I hope life treats you kind_**

**_And I hope you have all you've dreamed of_**

**_And I wish you joy and happiness_**

**_But above all this I wish you love_**

**_And I... will always love you_**

Beca couldn't believe it herself as she belted out the chorus in a way that even the late Whitney Houston would be proud of. Beca opened her eyes once she heard a whistle and applause from her classmates down in front of her.

**_I will always love you_**

**_I will always love you_**

**_I will always love you_**

**_I will always love you_**

**_I, I will always love you._**

**_You._**

**_Darling, I love you._**

**_I'll always..._**

**_I'll always love you._**

**_Ooh_**

**_Ooh_**

Beca finished the song with a huge grin on her face. Looks like she was good at other things. Even though she performed Toxic with the rest of the group in front of the school, Stacie and Jesse were the only ones with solos, Beca sang parts with Aubrey.

"Looks like we've found our powerhouse for sectionals!" Mr McKay cheered with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

><p>After rehearsal Stacie made Beca call her dad, asking if it's okay if Ally and Stacie's six year old brother, Elliot could stay at their house till Stacie went out to get keys from either her dad or her mom. The good thing was that Beca's dad and Stacie's dad were very good friends so it was no bother to Dr Mitchell but with having Sheila and Rachael over the house was a little crowded so Jesse took Elliot with him into his room and Beca sat with Stacie and Ally in her room. Ally disappeared off to to the bathroom and Stacie stood up with a stretch.<p>

"I better actually go. I'll probably be about half an hour." Stacie explained, pulling out her phone.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get back." Beca rolled over onto her back on her bed, taking up the space which Stacie had just vacated. Stacie left the room, closing Beca's door behind her. Beca let her eyes drift close, she felt sorry for Stacie being the oldest out of four, she being seventeen, Ally twelve, Elliot six and Aiden two, Beca didn't know how she survived.

"Stacie!" Beca's left eye shot open as she heard a yell that could've only come from Ally. "Stacie!" Beca rolled off of her bed to see what all the fuss was about.

"What're you shouting about, kiddo?" Beca asked, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Where's Stacie?"

"She left about a minute ago, what's up?" An amused smile grew on Beca's face because she had a rough idea of what was up.

"What's up is that I need my sister." She snapped back.

"Okay now that you've just snapped back at me I know exactly what's up. Look Ally, I'm a girl too, I've been through the exact same girl shit your sister has so just confirm my theory."

"I'm bleeding to death!"

"Calm down, you've just started your first period. I'm not due mine so I don't have a anything for you but I'll check your sister's bag." Beca went back into her room and lifted Stacie's bag onto her bed before raking through it. "You have too much shit in your bag Stacie." She grumbled under her breath. The only thing useful for this situation was a bunch of tampons in the pocket of Stacie's bag but she knew Ally wouldn't want to use them since its her first time and all. It was completely pointless to look in Stacie's bag in the first place because Beca and her mostly only use tampons. Beca groaned as she exited her room and knocked on the bathroom door. "I'm gonna have to go and buy you pads" Beca rested her head against the door as she waited for a response.

"So you just expect me to wait here?"

"Kinda, because I'm not in the mood to explain to you how to put a tampon in." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Oh..."

"Yeah 'oh...' I'll be ten minutes tops."

"Fine." Beca rolled her eyes once again, if there was someone more stubborn than her, it was Ally. Beca checked all of her pockets as she walked downstairs. Great, she had no money on her. She heard movement in the kitchen so she decided to pass by the living room, knowing fully well the Sheila and Rachael were in there so it must've been her dad in the kitchen.

"Dad, I need money." She jumped up onto the counter beside where he was making coffee.

"I hear that almost daily." He chuckled "It depends what it's for."

"Well Ally is up in bathroom claiming that she's bleeding to death and I need to go buy her pads." She explained, jumping down off the counter. Dr Mitchell placed the teaspoon down and reached into his back pockets, pulling out a ten dollar bill.

"Here you go, I don't have any change." Beca took the money and stuffed it into her own pocket.

"Thanks Dad, I'll only be about ten minutes."

"Yeah you better be quick, the poor girl's stuck up there in the bathroom." He chuckled and Beca rolled eyes at her father.

* * *

><p><strong>like I said this is kinda just a filler chapter but you guys did find out a few things.<strong>

**Beca's dyslexic **

**She's the powerhouse of the glee club now**

**Confirmed age of Chloe**

**Stacie's half Spanish(Excuse my Google translate Spanish)**

**Stacie has too many siblings hahaha.**

**So pretty much random things but ya know it's good for the story. Did you all like the interaction between Beca and Ally?**

**Trust me I have the perfect idea for Beca and Chloe to become closer ;) Please tell me what ya thought :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this chapter is short but it has a jaubrey scene and a bechloe scene so it's all good. I need to know what you guys think so leave me a review to twll me what you enjoyed/what you want to see in the fic. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 4 <strong>

The Next Monday.

"Aubrey? You don't seem like the type of girl that sits alone in the bleachers of a sweaty gym." Jesse was already changed into his basketball kit, ready for practice as he climbed up the bleachers to sit next to the blonde.

"I didn't think there was a certain type of girl that did this." She teased. "Wait, why are you here? Practice doesn't start for another fifteen minutes." She pushed her hair behind her ear and placed the sheet music she had in her hand down beside her.

"I like fifteen minutes extra to practice since I'm trying to push your boyfriend off of the captain spot." Jesse explained, spinning the ball on his finger which only balanced for a few seconds which made Aubrey laugh. "Trust me, I'm awesome!" He slapped his hand to his chest with a laugh.

"I've seen you play, Jesse. You should get captain instead of Luke." Aubrey looked down at her hands. "Actually that's the reason I'm here." She lifted her head and glanced at the ceiling. "I think Luke's cheating on me with Rachael." She shrugged her shoulders helplessly as Jesse placed a careful hand on her back.

"I know what'll take your mind of things." Jesse placed the basketball down at his feet. "Can I borrow your guitar?" He asked cautiously opening the case and Aubrey gave him a nod. He brought the instrument out of it's case and threw the strap over his shoulder before resting it on his lap as he made sure it was tuned properly. "This never fails to make a girl smile." Aubrey smiled down at her hands before back up at Jesse.

Heeey heeeey heeeeey

Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains

I knew I wouldn't forget you

And so I went and let you blow my mind

Your sweet moonbeam

The smell of you in every single dream I dream

I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided

Who's one of my kind

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair you know

Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Heeey heeeey heeeey

Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me

You gave my life direction

A game show love connection, we can't deny I I-I-I-I

I'm so obsessed

My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest

I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna

And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mister Mister on the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair you know

Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

The way you can't cut a rug

Watching you's the only drug I need

So gangster, I'm so thug

You're the only one I'm dreaming of

You see I can be myself now finally

In fact there's nothing I can't be

I want the world to see you'll be with me

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair you know

Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)

Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)

"Told you it would make you smile." Jesse smirked, placing Aubrey's guitar back in it's case. "You don't deserve to be cheated on Bree, I don't even know why you're wasting your time with him. If I were you I'd dump his ass." He said with a laugh. "Remember when we all used to play basketball when we were kids?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, why?"

"I wanna see if your skills are up to standards." Jesse stood up, picking up the ball in the progress. He motioned with his hand for her to follow him as he began to make his way down. Aubrey placed her sheet music into her bag before slinging it over her shoulder and grabbing her guitar case before making her way down to the court. "Let's see what you got, Posen." As soon as Aubrey dropped her bag, Jesse passed her the ball. "What do you think of this week's glee assignment?" Monday had became the day where they were set their weekly assignment, they didn't have rehearsal after school on a Monday so they decided Monday lunchtime would be the best time where they could get together and discuss the assignment. Aubrey walked towards Jesse, dribbling the ball by her side.

"Britney Spears? She's not really my thing." Aubrey shrugged, passing the ball back to Jesse.

"Same with me but she did help us get two new members. Any idea on what you're gonna sing?" Jesse asked as he took a shot, successfully making a basket. He smiled smugly as Aubrey.

"I might just do an acoustic version of U Drive Me Crazy."

"That'd be cool. Beca hasn't said anything about what she's doing but I know Stacie's singing Hold It Against Me with one of her sexy dance routines." Jesse rolled his eyes with a laugh as he grabbed the ball once again.

"Find Stacie sexy, huh?" Aubrey teased, snatching the ball out of Jesse's hands with a giggle.

"She's one of my best friends, that's weird." Jesse shuddered, pretending to gag. "Hey, what do you think about Chloe?"

"She seems really nice." Aubrey said with a nod, making a shot at the basket but the ball bounced off the backboard right into Jesse's hands.

"Tough luck." Jesse said with a smirk, earning himself a shove. "Yeah, Chloe seems great. She's got an awesome voice and she's really pretty too."

"Are you trying to sleep with this entire glee club? First Stacie now Chloe?" Aubrey asked with a laugh.

"What? I can't say a girl's pretty?" Jesse protested. "You and Beca are really pretty too but it doesn't mean I want to sleep with you. I'm not a player like that asshole boyfriend of yours." He smirked, dribbling the ball up to the basket before jumping up to dunk it. "I like to put a smile on someone's face, it's what I live for."

"You're a weirdo." She giggled, shaking her head.

"So are you but you suck at basketball so come here." Aubrey's jaw dropped incredulously.

"I do not suck."

"Okay." Jesse placed his hands behind his back and took a step to the side. "Go ahead and take a shot and show me how much you don't suck." Aubrey once again tried to shoot a basket but miserably failed which made Jesse laugh. "Hate to say I told you so."

"You're so confusing. You can be pretty mean sometimes." Aubrey pouted. With a laugh, Jesse stepped behind Aubrey and placed his hands over her's which were planted onto the ball.

"Tuck your elbow in." He nudged her elbow in with his own. Aubrey would be more focused if it wasn't for Jesse's head leaning over her shoulder. Damn he had good aftershave. "Okay, now shoot." She followed his command and successfully made a basket. "See? I'm awesome."

"Don't forget modest." Aubrey said with an eye roll. Their conversation came to a halt as the gym doors opened and the rest of the basketball team filed in but then came the sight that made Aubrey's heart drop to the pit of her stomach. Her theory had been true. In walked Luke with his arm draped over Rachael's shoulder, their lips attached as they walked.

"Aubrey..." Jesse's hands were still covering Aubrey's and his fingers had managed to intertwine with her's but she quickly pulled her hands away, grabbing her bag and guitar from the sidelines. "Aubrey wait!" She didn't listen though, she stormed past Luke, bashing his shoulder on the passing.

"We're so over, Luke." Luke was taken aback since everything happened so quickly, for one he didn't even realise Aubrey was in the gym.

"Hey, Aubrey wait!" Luke tried to protest but Aubrey had already left the hall with tears stinging her eyes. Once he realised that she wasn't coming back, Luke just shrugged and went back to playing tonsil hockey with Rachael. This made Jesse furious.

"What the fuck dude?! You have no respect for girls whatsoever it's disgusting!" Jesse shoved Luke's shoulder hard enough that Rachael let go.

"Who said you get a say in the girls I date?!" Luke asked, shoving Jesse back with equal force.

"Boys! Cut it out!" The boys heads snapped around once they heard the booming voice of their coach.

"Aubrey deserves way better than you anyways." Jesse spat, turning around and walking away because even looking at Luke at that moment was making him want to punch the living daylights out of him.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the school, things were much more mellow between Beca and Chloe as the two sat at a table in the library. Beca rarely visited the library because her and literature didn't have a good record but it seemed like the perfect place to tutor Chloe. That's right, the tables had turned. Beca had been asked by her math teacher to tutor the redhead in the subject since it was revealed from her old school that she struggled with math.<p>

"You're staring again." Beca chuckled as she scanned down the textbook.

"Sorry, your eyes are just a really pretty shade of blue." Beca cocked an eyebrow as she slowly lifted her head.

"Uh, thanks but if you don't mind me asking do you know, play for the other team?" Beca asked in a quiet voice, trying not to offend Chloe.

"Well I'm halfway there if you will." Chloe shrugged. Beca ran her tongue along her bottom lip with a furrowed brow.

"So you're bi?"

Chloe nodded. "That doesn't make you uncomfortable does it, I totally wasn't flirting with you, I just do this thing where I over compliment people." She rambled which made Beca smile.

"Don't worry about it." Beca brushed it off and went back to the textbook.

"I was the openly bi girl at my old school, nobody really cared about it but you did get get the odd homophobic asshole that would claim he could "straighten me out"

"What a dick. I'd be careful at this school, trust me it's crawling with homophobes. Our show choir has been called gay various times already and Jesse and Donald have had it pretty tight from their basketball team mates even though they're not even gay." Beca warned. "Did you ever date a girl?" She asked curiously.

"A couple of times." Chloe shrugged with a smile. "What about you, are you dating...someone?"

"Guys. I'm into guys." Beca clarified with a laugh after hearing Chloe's uncertainty. "No, my dad doesn't let me date during school since my English grade sucked."

"Fair enough, I guess. So what's the deal with you and Aubrey? You both seem to be biting each other's heads off constantly." Chloe asked in amusement intertwined with curiosity.

"It's just mine and Aubrey's thing really, we've known each other since we were kids and it's always been the same." Beca shrugged with a chuckle. Beca didn't know what it was about Chloe, she just seemed to radiate positive energy that made Beca smile around her or maybe was her infectious smile or her beautiful blue eyes...

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to leave a review guys, I need to know if what I'm doing is good. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not even gonna bother apologising, I'm just gonna hang my head in shame because you guys have been waiting an eternity and I doubt anyone is still reading this**

**Anyway if you are still reading, I'M FINALLY BACK! But it's now the Christmas holidays so ill probably do some writing :)**

* * *

><p><strong>It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 5<strong>

Chloe had been enjoying her time at Barden High more than what she expected she would. Yeah, she missed Florida and her old friends but you can't help your single father getting relocated in his job. The hardest part of the move was having to break up with her long term girlfriend because long distance wasn't going to work for them, Chloe knew it was going to take a while to get over Lauren but with the new group of friends she had made at Barden made it seem so much easier. Talking about her new friends, she had never met a group of such different personalities that seemed to click with each other regardless of what society says. They were all interesting characters in the glee club but the person that intrigued Chloe most was Beca, she wasn't entirely sure why but she was eager to find out more about her.

"Chloe?" The voice that came from behind her bedroom door belonged to her father. The unexpected noise made her jump, dropping her phone onto her face as she was lying on her bed.

"Yeah?" She rubbed her face as she sat up. Her door opened slightly.

"Chlo, I've been called into work, would you be able to get Emily ready for bed?" Emily is Chloe's six year old sister. Her father felt guilty about leaving his sixteen year old daughter in charge due to him working late nights lately but Chloe honestly didn't mind.

"Yeah sure." Chloe replied distractedly as she picked her phone back up and continued to scroll through her Instagram feed. "It's seven o'clock now so when do I start getting her ready?"

"Just settle her down with a movie just now and she should be good. Right I got to run, I'll see you later on." He looked at his watch before closing Chloe's door behind him.

"Bye, love you!" She called as she heard him begin to make his way downstairs.

"I love you too!" She heard him call back which made her smile. Her dad has always been her best friend in life no matter what, he was the first person she told when she realised that she was in fact bisexual and he had been supportive of her sexuality ever since. She honestly couldn't be bothered moving herself but she needed to do what her dad asked plus she had math homework due for tomorrow that she had been procrastinating all afternoon. She rolled off her bed with her phone in her hand and exited her room.

"Emily!" She shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah?!" The reply came from downstairs followed by footsteps before a little redhead appeared at the foot of the steps.

"C'mon upstairs, it's time for bed." Chloe motioned with her hand for her little sister to come to her.

Emily pouted "But I'm not tired." She protested but climbed the stairs nevertheless.

"You don't have to go to sleep straight away, I'll put a movie on and I'll sit and talk for you a bit." Chloe's smiled at her younger sister's face lighting up. That was Emily's talent, making Chloe smile even through some of the darker times in her life. "What movie will it be lil munchkin?" Chloe asked, dropping to her knees as she scanned the pile of movies beside the TV stand.

"Frozen!" Emily squealed, throwing her arms around Chloe's neck from behind and refused to let go, resting her chin on her sister's shoulder. Chloe giggled and picked up the requested movie, she was about to stand back up before she realised there was still a six year old clung onto her.

"You're gonna fall if I stand up." Chloe warned in an amused tone.

"No I won't." Emily gigged and Chloe stood up, sure enough she clung on as Chloe popped the DVD in.

"You're gonna wear out this DVD I swear." Chloe laughed as Emily finally got off her back and jumped into her bed. Chloe pulled the duvet over Emily up to her chin and climbed onto the bed beside her. As the movie started Emily automatically snuggled into the side of her big sister.

"Chloe?"

"Mhm?"

"What do you miss most about Florida?" There was a hint of sadness in the girl's voice. Chloe chewed on her bottom lip, it wasn't a hard decision but she had a feeling she was about to end up explaining why her best friend was actually in fact her girlfriend.

"Definitely Lauren."

"But you've made a group of new friends haven't you?" Chloe looked down at the girl staring back up at her with her baby blue eyes.

"Lauren was a little more than a friend, honey." Chloe draped her arm over the back of Emily's pillow.

"Like a best friend?" Emily sat up slightly and Chloe internally sighed. Here we go.

"She was my girlfriend." Even though Chloe's dad knew about her and Lauren, she had managed to keep it a secret from Emily, claiming she was too young for the explanation.

"Like a boyfriend except a girl?" Emily's a smart kid, she was surprised that she managed to keep her relationship a secret from her for so long. There were a few close calls though, like the multiple times were Emily would open the bedroom door and Chloe would have to roll off her girlfriend mid hot and steamy make out session. Luckily Emily would never question the sweaty foreheads or heaving chests or even sometimes the fact that the two girls were only in their underwear. Another close call was when Chloe and Lauren were watching a movie in the bedroom, they were fooling around and Chloe had her down Lauren's jeans and just then of course the little one walks in so Chloe tries to pull her hand away only to get a nasty scratch from Lauren's zipper.

"Exactly like that. I still like boys, I just like girls as well." Chloe shrugged.

"Will I be like you when I'm older and like girls too?" She asked curiously.

"That's for you to figure out when you're my age, sweetheart just don't let anybody tell you who you can and can't have feelings for." Chloe kissed the top of her little sister's head, even though she knew Emily wasn't going to care because she's still young but it still felt like there was a weight lifted off her shoulders. "I need to go do some math homework, you should get to sleep so you can get up for school tomorrow." She carefully climbed over the top of Emily.

"Okay, goodnight Chloe." Emily rested her head back down on her pillow and smiled lazily at Chloe.

"Goodnight, munchkin." Chloe winked at her little sister before placing a kiss on her forehead. She switched off the light on her way out and closed to door behind her.

Chloe let out a groan of displeasure as she pulled out her math stuff out from her bag and threw it onto her bed. Math was by far her weak point in school and was most definitely glad that Beca was asked to tutor her. She was pleasantly surprised by the petite brunette's mathematical talents. "Ugh what even is this?" She placed a hand on her forehead as she flicked through the pages she had to do for homework. Then it hit her, she was supposed to ask Beca about appreciation, depreciation and compound interest in school today but completely forgot about it. She picked up her phone and unlocked it before snapping a picture of each page. She clicked on her contacts and scrolled to Beca's name and typed out a text message along with the pictures.

[To: Beca]

[Image Attachments]

Hey, I completely forgot to ask you about this today, could you help me out please? Sorry if you're busy :)

[Sent at 19:27]

* * *

><p>"I got detention today, Dad." Beca was sprawled out on the couch with her dad sitting at the end and Jesse on the chair. Dr Mitchell turned to his daughter with a sigh, tearing his eyes away from the TV.<p>

"I know, I got a text message from the school saying you refused to do what you were asked to do." There was a snigger from Jesse as Dr Mitchell spoke.

"Nah, nah that's not what happened, let me tell you the story." Beca sat up and positioned herself so she was sitting cross legged.

"This should be hilarious." Jesse commented, turning his full attention to his cousin.

"Right, I sit between Jesse and Stacie in biology. Well halfway through class I really needed to pee so I asked to go to the bathroom but he wouldn't let me go so I was like 'What the hell? Why?' And he said there was some new school rule saying that you can't go to the bathroom during class time unless you have a note. Stupid right? I was seriously on the verge of pissing myself so Jesse told me to just tell him that I had my period, so I did and of course some of the retarded boys in the class sniggered like twelve year old's because they still find the idea of periods gross and hilarious-"

"They are gross though." Jesse interrupted earning himself a death glare from Beca.

"You think I don't know? I go through the pain." She hissed which Jesse found amusing as he chuckled. "-Anyway after I said that, Mr Bradley looked pretty uncomfortable but then just said that I should've brought in a note so I said to him 'Right okay, so every time I get my period I'm just supposed to tell my dad that I need a note so I can actually go and change?' I then told him to go fuck himself and I left the class so I could pee." Beca finally finished her story and awaited her father's comment.

"Well I've got to agree with you on this one, Bec. I don't find that fair for anyone, especially girls." Beca was pleasantly surprised at her dad's reaction, she thought she was gonna get a lecture on how she should've peed before class.

"I know right? That school's turning into a jail ever since they got that new principal, I mean we have to wear a stupid uniform now!" Beca threw her arms in the air.

"I think you all look smart in your uniforms." Dr Mitchell defended. Beca rolled her eyes before leaning over to grab her phone off the table, noticing that she had a text from Chloe. Jesse and Dr Mitchell turned their attention back to the TV as Beca read over the text. She thought for a minute on how she could help Chloe out before she swung her legs over the side of the couch and slid the notepad and pen on the table towards her. "What're you doing?" Dr Mitchell asked curiously.

"Helping Chloe out with her math homework." Beca clicked the pen before she started scribbling down examples for Chloe to work from.

"You should bring her here on the days you have to tutor her instead of staying back at the library." He suggested, sitting forward so he could watch what Beca was doing. He knew she was doing really well in her math class but she had never really watched her work.

"Yeah I will." Beca replied distractedly as she typed away on her calculator app on her phone.

"It's pretty amazing how you're dyslexic but are really good at working with numbers." Jesse spoke up. Beca finished the examples in record time, she took a picture of the paper and sent it to Chloe.

[To: Chloe]

[Image Attachment]

Here's an example of each, I'll talk to you in school about it tomorrow if you still don't understand :)

[Sent at 19:46]

It only took a matter of minutes for Chloe to reply.

[From: Chloe]

Thanks so much, you're the best! ;)

[Sent at 19:48]

* * *

><p>The following day after school everyone in the glee club minus Beca and Mr McKay were in the dance studio. "Why do you think we're in here?" Chloe asked Stacie as the two girl's were sat on the floor. There had been a note left on the door of the choir room from Mr McKay telling everyone to go to the dance studio.<p>

"My guesses are probably working on choreography for our invitationals performance." Stacie replied as she touched her toes of her outstretched leg in front of her. "You dance?" She asked, turning her head towards the redhead.

"Yeah, I know a few things" Chloe replied with a laugh.

"Well that's good because I know everyone else in this room plus Beca can dance. No wait, I don't know about Bumper all he ever does in school is piss off the basketball guys." Stacie rolled her eyes as she looked over at Bumper, who was talking with Jesse, Donald and Benji. Chloe giggled at Stacie. Everyone in the group had been very welcoming towards Chloe but it was the girls she seemed to connect with more. Beca was interesting, that was the only way Chloe could put it. Chloe had noticed that Beca had this badass and alternative front but she knew deep down, past the insults and snarky, sarcastic remarks lies a really sweet and caring person. Stacie never fails to put a smile on Chloe's face, just some of the things that come out of the brunette's mouth are downright hilarious to Chloe. At School Stacie seems like your typical laid back teenager who has made made a few silly mistakes in her life but judging by the way Jesse and Beca talk about her with her younger siblings, she seems very mature for her age. And finally on to Aubrey. Chloe couldn't help but feel sorry for the blonde ever since she broke up with Luke over a week ago since she has been pretty down ever since. Other than that Chloe and Aubrey seemed to get along great as well, the two girls were in the same English class so they could talk now and again and find out what they had in common.

"What sort of dance do you do?" Chloe asked curiously.

"A little bit of everything really but here's a fun fact, Jesse used to be my contemporary dance partner." Stacie pulled out her phone with a smile. "This was two years ago when we won one of our competitions." Stacie passed her phone to Chloe, showing a picture of her and Jesse. Chloe thought Stacie looked stunning with all her hair and makeup done, holding the first place trophy whilst Jesse looked like him dorky self, his arms around Stacie's waist from behind.

"Aw you guys are so cute! Were you two going out?" Chloe scrunched her nose up in the most adorable way possible as she handed Stacie her phone back.

"Nah, we're just really close." Stacie shrugged and Chloe nodded.

"So why did you guys stop?."Chloe asked after a moment of silence.

"Jesse got a lot of stick from the asshole jocks here at school and couldn't take being called gay anymore so he quit and joined the basketball team. I continued to do my solo stuff but I miss dancing with him." She explained, looking over at the said boy as she spoke.

"Guess what?" Aubrey interrupted their conversation as she dropped down to her knees beside Stacie with a sigh.

"What?" Stacie asked, throwing her arm around the blonde.

"Looks like Luke and Rachael have made it official." Aubrey sighed handing her phone to Stacie which was on Rachael's instagram page, showing a picture of her kissing Luke with the caption 'My guy' punctuated with a heart emoji. Stacie stuck two of her fingers in her mouth and pretended to gag making Chloe giggle and causing a smile to creep onto Aubrey's face.

"Come on let's post a picture and show how happy you are without the English dickhead. Chloe c'mere." This time Aubrey actually laughed and pulled the hair tie out of her hair. Chloe shuffled over to Stacie and pulled her hair over to one side in front of her shoulder as Stacie held her phone out in front of them. The three girls smiled and Stacie snapped the picture. "Chloe what's your instagram?" Stacie asked as she tagged Aubrey.

"It's just ChloeBeale." Stacie uploaded the picture and tapped on Chloe's account so she could follow her. Aubrey picked up her phone and did the same, sending the notifications to Chloe's phone.

Stacie tapped once Chloe's most recent photo and furrowed her brow as she read aloud the print on the redhead's shirt she was wearing in the picture. "No I'm not confused, I just swing both ways." Stacie had a little chuckle to herself as she caught on straight away. "So you like the girls too, huh?" Stacie teased as she continued to "stalk" Chloe's instagram account.

Chloe knew Stacie meant no harm with that comment so she laughed along "Yeah." She admitted "I had to explain to my little sister last night, it was a little awkward." The three girls turned their heads awkward they heard the door open.

"Hola classe. Sorry I'm late but I'm sure you'll forgive me because I want you to meet our two newest members of the Barden Majors!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Jesse groaned and Aubrey followed with the same comment only half a second later as they saw who walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>This is probably terrible but please just bare with me till I get back into the swing of things.<strong>

**Remember this fic isn't going to rush into things so one again bare with me :')**

**If anybody is still here can you please leave me a wee review because I'm in desperate need of some inspiration :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the long wait guys but it's been Christmas and all. I hope you all had a merry Christmas and best wishes for this year!**

**I'm sure yall like this chapter :D**

* * *

><p><strong>It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 6<strong>

Luke and Rachael stood by Mr McKay's side, somewhat smug expressions on their faces as they watched each and every reaction of their now fellow members.

"Are you two actually taking the pi-"

"Stacie, be nice." Mr McKay scolded the brunette causing her to roll her eyes. "You should all be grateful that they agreed to join so they rest of you can officially be a show choir. Where's Beca?" There was a murmur of 'I dunno' between the group before just on cue, Beca walked in, pulling her headphones off her ears so they hung around her neck.

"He-woah, why the hell are those two here?" Beca asked no one in particular as she stopped and eyed the two blonde's beside Mr McKay.

"They joined glee club." Jesse filled in with a dead tone.

"You're kidding right? You both can sing and dance?" Beca asked with slight amusement.

"I'm a cheerleader of course I can dance, hobbit." Rachael shot back.

"Ha-ha." Beca replied sarcastically, flipping off her soon to be step-sister before spinning on her heel and walking towards the other girls.

"Now girls, you're gonna have to cut that out if we're gonna become a team and get ourselves to nationals!" Mr McKay clapped his hands together and walked towards the girls who were already sitting on the floor. "Okay everybody gather round so I can explain what's happening." Everyone did as they were told and sat down in front of Mr McKay, who dropped down to his knees before pulling out a folded piece of paper from his back pocket. "Our invitationals are this Friday night-"

"This Friday night? It's already Tuesday! We haven't even put together a set list yet nevermind any choreography!" Benji exclaimed incredulously.

"Ah that's where you're wrong!" Mr McKay pointed at Benji and held up his paper in front of him. "I have put together a set list and chosen the voices which are going to be featured. Aubrey and Jesse you will be singing Queen's Somebody To Love as a duet."

Jesse held up his hand to Aubrey for a high five, which she accepted and he clasped his fingers with her's, giving her a smile before letting go.

"And Beca and Chloe you will be taking the lead of We Found Love by Calvin Harris featuring Rihanna." Beca looked up to the ceiling, mouthing 'yes' before turning to Chloe with a smile which she gladly returned. "Okay everybody up on their feet! We're going to start with the choreography." Mr McKay stood up and started positioning the teenagers into certain places he had already planned out for the certain pieces of choreography. "Okay even though we're going to perform Somebody To Love at invitationals first, we're going to practice the choreography for We Found Love since it's a more upbeat and the dance will take a lot more out of you. We'll do that, take a break and then cool down with Somebody To Love. Beca, Chloe we'll get to your part in a second but first, Stacie, Aubrey, Jesse and Luke come forward."

"Are we getting individual microphones? Or is it one of those big ass ones that pick up the lot of us?" Beca asked as the four who were told to come forward came up and stood in front of Mr McKay.

Mr McKay looked at the ground and chuckled at Beca's choice of words. "It's the one that picks up everyone. Okay Jesse and Stacie, you two used to dance together so you should both be comfortable." He guided Jesse do he was standing behind Stacie with his hands resting on her waist. "Aubrey, Luke are you both comfortable doing a paired dance together?" There was a dead silence that casted over everyone. Stacie glanced to her side and caught Aubrey's eye.

"You know what Mr McKay?" Donald walked towards the front allowing Aubrey to release a breath of relief as she felt Luke's eyes on her from behind. "Luke's only just joined the club, why don't I take his place instead?" Donald slipped behind Aubrey and placed his hands on her waist.

"Thank you so much." Aubrey whispered.

"I got your back." Donald reassured, feeling Aubrey relax her body.

"I guess, if it's okay with Luke?" Mr McKay asked the blonde who was already on his way to the back beside Rachael.

"Yeah it's fine."

* * *

><p>Mr McKay was right, We Found Love was quite a vigorous dance routine, especially for Aubrey, Donald, Jesse, Stacie, Beca and Chloe who were front and centre of it all. During their break, Chloe stood off away from everyone, checking her phone and sipping on her water bottle. Chloe was breathing rather heavily, yes mostly because of the work out she had just done but also because she was surrounded by very pretty girls who were all hot and sweaty. The guys too but Beca, Stacie and Aubrey were all wearing tank tops that showed some cleavage and it was working Chloe up. She was definitely a boobs kind of girl.<p>

"Chloe!" Chloe was dragged away from her thoughts once she heard Beca calling her name and motioning for her to come over. Chloe swallowed the water that was in her mouth and held up two fingers to Beca before placing her phone and water bottle down before making her way over.

"What's up?" She asked as she approached the brunette.

"Me and Jesse finally convinced Aubrey to come ice skating with us, do you want to come with us today?" Beca asked hopefully, brushing a hair away from her sweaty forehead.

"Yeah , sure why not? I've never ice skated before so this should be hilarious." Chloe shrugged with a smile.

"Hey, Stace, do you wanna come ice skating with us?" Jesse asked the brunette who was in the middle of stretching her arms.

"No, fuck that." Stacie shook her head quickly.

"Okay fair enough." Jesse shrugged.

* * *

><p>"So I take it you Jesse ice skate a lot?" Chloe asked Beca as she attempted to tie up her skates, glancing at Beca's own hockey skates which she was managing to tie up rather quickly. Jesse had already laced his up and was now down on his knees in front of Aubrey, helping her out.<p>

"Yeah we've did it a lot since we were kids." Beca finished lacing up her skates before standing up. "Do you need a hand?" Beca asked with a smile of amusement as she looked down at Chloe's skates.

"Hm, what do you think?" Chloe asked with a laugh looking down at the mess she had created with the laces. Beca laughed along and dropped to her knees, pulling Chloe's foot onto her lap before lacing them up properly.

"I can't believe you're dragging me into this." Aubrey sighed as she clung on to Jesse's offered arm so she could stand up with his support. Jesse just chuckled at Aubrey. He hadn't told anybody but he did have a little crush on Aubrey but even when Beca makes fun of him he still denies it. He just didn't understand how Luke could cheat on her like that, Aubrey is beautiful and smart and funny, everything he looks for in a girl but he didn't want to pressure her into anything after just breaking up with Luke.

"We all good to go?" Beca asked as she helped Chloe up by her hand.

"Ye-wait, Aubrey you're gonna freeze out there why didn't you bring a hoodie or something?" Jesse asked the blonde on his side.

"I didn't have time to change out of my uniform and I totally forgot to pick my hoodie back up." Aubrey explained before Jesse unzipped his hoodie and held it out to the blonde.

"And what about you?" She slowly reached forward, raising an eyebrow at the taller boy.

"Trust me as soon as I pick up some speed, I'll be on fire!" Jesse made the appropriate sound effect as he shot his hand out in front of him once Aubrey had taken his hoodie.

"You're a fucking weirdo." Beca commented looking him dead in the eye which made Chloe giggle.

"No, I'm fucking awesome and you're just sad cause you're not." Jesse poked Beca in the shoulder before turning back to Aubrey, who was just staring at the extra sleeve past her hands.

"Why are your arms so long?"

"You look adorable." Jesse grinned, hitting the loose sleeve with his hand.

"Can you two stop flirting so we can actually get on the ice?" Beca asked as she brushed passed Jesse, ignoring his protests of how that wasn't flirting. Beca passed through the double doors and went straight onto the ice. She skated back up to the opening just as the other three arrived. Jesse helped Aubrey ease herself onto the ice as one of Chloe's hands clutched onto the barrier and the other in Beca's hand.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Chloe rushed out nervously as she got two skates on the ice.

"You're okay." Beca couldn't help but laugh at Chloe over dramatising everything. Beca tried to let go of Chloe's hand but the redhead was having none of it.

"No, no don't let go." Beca chuckled and looked over at Jesse and Aubrey. Jesse was skating backwards, holding Aubrey's hands so she was skating forward.

"I know what'll make this easier but you're gonna have to let me go for two seconds." Reluctantly Chloe let go and grabbed onto the side for dear life. Beca skated forward a bit and transitioned so she was moving backwards, she did a few crossovers to show off before skating towards Chloe who let out a squeal thinking Beca was going to crash into her. Beca laughed as she stopped in front of the redhead who was practically bracing for impact. "Right gimme your hands." Chloe grabbed Beca's hands and stabled herself. "Okay I'm going to start moving now, do you trust me?"

"I think so." Beca slowly began moving backwards, taking Chloe with her. It didn't take long for Chloe to get the hang of things as she skating around the rink holding Beca's hands. She looked down at their hands for a moment.

"See you're getting it!" And in that moment it was like time had slowed down. A feeling overcame Chloe as she lifted her head up and locked eyes with the brunette who was softly smiling at her. A feeling of realisation. But also intertwined with another feeling she was all too familiar with. A feeling that she had experienced with her ex-girlfriend. The touching of hands, the way she looked at her, all these simple little things were the things that caused her to get butterflies around Lauren but now the same thing was happening with Beca in front of her. Beca, her STRAIGHT friend who she would rather call her more of a best friend even though they had only known each other for a short period of time. She was beginning to discover this attraction for Beca which must've kept itself hidden for a while before hitting her like a ton of bricks, this just made things complicated. Her eyes widened. "Holy shit!" She exclaimed before pulling away her hands only to lose her footing and fall backwards onto the ice.

"Hey, you alright? You kinda just let go." Beca asked with a furrowed brow. Chloe propped herself up on her elbows, staring up at Beca.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just slipped." She lied. Beca bent forward and held her hands out. Of course Beca had some sort of habit to show her cleavage in front of Chloe. She grabbed onto Beca's hands but in the failed attempt to pull the redhead up, the brunette fell to her knees, her hands landing either side of Chloe's head. Chloe wasn't having a great day at at the office.

Beca started laughing "I'm sorry, this always happens when I try to help someone up" She explained. 'Oh really? You're so close to their face that the other person has the urge to kiss you.' Chloe thought to herself.

"Hey, what happened here?" Jesse asked chuckling. Beca rolled off Chloe and held her hand up to Jesse. Jesse stood between the two girls and grabbed their hands at the same time, successfully pulling them up.

"Wow you have amazing arms." Chloe complimented. That's right Chloe, focus on the biceps and not the boobs.

"You wanna know why that is?" Beca asked with an amused smirk on her face. Beca held her hand out in front of her and began moving it in a certain obscene way. God dammit she's so witty and hilarious that the biceps aren't working as a distraction. Jesse narrowed his eyes as a blush crawled onto his face as he swatted his cousin's hand away. "Trust me, he thinks masturbating powers the lights." Chloe and Aubrey were trying their hardest not to laugh at Beca's jokes.

"Beca I swear to god!"Jesse exclaimed.

"Look I can even do an imitation." She started to move her hand again and closed her eyes "Uh, fuck Au-" Jesse lunged forward and covered her mouth just in time. Beca wriggled out of his grip and began skating away, closely followed by Jesse, leaving the other two girls behind.

"They're crazy." Chloe laughed, shaking her head.

"She may be really mean to him most of the time but she loves him to pieces, they're more like brother and sister rather than cousins." Aubrey explained, resting her arm on the barrier.

"Why do they live together?" Chloe had always wondered this but didn't really want to ask either of them.

"Well Jesse's dad's in the army and when we were eleven his mom died in this freak car accident." She explained sadly, looking down at the ice.

"God, that's awful. Does he ever worry about his dad in the army after what happened to his mom and all?" Chloe asked curiously.

"All the time. Every year on the week of mine and his birthday, since we're only four days apart, we always get a video chat from his dad and my older brother, who actually joined the army too. Much to my dad's displeasure of course." Aubrey said with a chuckle. "Probably our favourite day of the year."

"That's really sweet." Chloe looked over at Jesse and Beca, who were now racing from one end of the rink to the other. "Hey, Aubrey?"

"Hm?"

"Why did Stacie shoot down the idea of coming with us so quickly?" They all must think Chloe's just a question machine.

"Oh there's a story behind that one. You see Stacie used to figure skate, one time she was in this pairs competition and she actually made it to the final with her partner. I think Defying Gravity was their song, well anyway her partner was skating in front of her and lifted his leg up too early. At first we only thought the side of his skate accidentally hit her in the face but it wasn't until she bent forward where you could see the blood dripping at a rapid rate from her head. We tried to get on the Ice but they wouldn't let us. Stacie said she could only remember feeling the blood run down the side of her nose and shouting on her dad before before the room started spinning. She She was lucky that it her partner could deal with the sight of blood so he could lay her down carefully since she fainted."

"Oh my god, no wonder she doesn't want to get back on the ice. Was this the ice rink where it all happened?" Chloe asked. She nearly jumped out of her skin and lost her footing as a pair of hands grabbed her waist.

"Sure was." Beca answered her question "if you actually look over there you can still see the leftover blood."

"You're disgusting." Aubrey grimaced.

"She's messing with you." Jesse reassured once he saw the look of horror on Chloe's face. But the look of horror wasn't for the blood, it was for the feeling that Beca brought back once she grabbed her waist.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally Chloe's realised that she has feelings for the wee 'I'm totally straight' raging homosexual brunette. <strong>

**Please tell me how you think Chloe and Beca are going to get together and how Beca realises she's gay.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is a little short guys but I like it since its basically all just Bechloe dialogue.**

**Hope you enjoy it and tell me what you thought :)**

* * *

><p><strong>It's All About Finding Yourself - Chapter 7<strong>

Jesse had dropped Aubrey off at her house on the drive back home. Chloe on the other hand was invited back by Beca to their house to go over the math question she was still having trouble with.

"Dad, we're home!" Beca called out, closing the front door behind Chloe as Jesse went upstairs to his room. There was no response from her father. "He said he'd be home." She mumbled under her breath. "Anyway, welcome to my humble abode. This is where the magic happens. I'm kidding, forget I said that I made it sound like a whorehouse." She rambled, shaking her head at her non-existent filter.

"You're so weird." Chloe laughed quietly under her breath, thinking Beca couldn't hear her as the brunette led her down the hall.

"I'm a weirdo with good hearing so watch what ya say." Beca said jokingly sending the redhead a look over her shoulder. Chloe smirked when Beca turned back around. "Where art thou father?" Chloe giggled at the brunette's silliness as she opened a door to what she assumed was the kitchen. "Oh you're here." Beca wandered into the kitchen to find her father and Sheila sitting at the dining table, surrounded by papers scattered over the table.

"Hi, honey." Dr Mitchell greeted his daughter, not bothering to look up. Sheila also greeted Beca before taking a sip of wine.

"Guys!" Beca clapped her hands, startling the two adults at the table.

"Jesus Bec-Oh hello, you must be..." Dr Mitchell removed his glasses once he realised that Chloe was in the room and then turned to his daughter for guidance.

"Chloe." Beca filled in. "Chloe, this is my dad and you know Rachael?" Beca asked and Chloe nodded. "Well this is her mom, Sheila aka my dad's fiancée." Chloe had to take a second to process that. Beca and Rachael were going to be step-sisters?! Chloe smiled at the two nevertheless.

"It's nice to meet you Chloe." Sheila said politely with a smile.

"Beca has talked a lot about you, moved here from Florida didn't you?" Dr Mitchell asked the redhead. Chloe turned to Beca with an amused smirk on her face, couldn't stop talking about her huh?

"Yeah, that's right. My dad's a businessman and he got a promotion in which he had to move over here so he could be closer to the head office." Chloe explained before Beca stepped in, clutching two bottles of water.

"Hold on a sec, does your dad happen to know a Colin Posen?" Beca asked, handing Chloe a bottle.

"Yeah that's his boss..." Chloe said slowly, not quite catching on. Dr Mitchell stood up with a chuckle and took his and Sheila's empty glasses over to the sink.

"His entire life is dedicated to work that one." Dr Mitchell chuckled once more.

"Wait you guys know him too?" Chloe asked confused.

"Who else do you know has the same last name as your dad's boss?" It took a second before Chloe's eyes lit up. "Mr Posen is Bree's dad."

"Wow, really? The way my dad describes him, he's pretty hard going." Chloe unscrewed the cap of the bottle and took a sip.

"Oh trust me he is. He totally hates me." Beca shrugged.

"Beca, he doesn't hate you, he just..." Sheila was lost for the right words.

"He does so! He looked so offended when he first saw my ear piercings and he says I swear to much to be allowed in his house."

"You do swear too much." Dr Mitchell slipped in as he leaned against the counter.

"You can talk." Sheila scoffed. "It's you she gets that from, you're both just the same person." Beca and her dad looked each other up and down.

"Anyway, why do you think Aubrey's so tightly wound half the time? Her dad's an asshole." Beca said. "I tell you if Jesse ever wants to ask her out, he better steer clear of her dad." Beca chuckled but then realised she said that out loud.

"Jesse likes Aubrey?" Chloe and Dr Mitchell asked in unison.

"Whoops. Uhm we're gonna go upstairs now, come on Chloe." Chloe was about to protest but Beca's hand on the small of her back shut her up.

"Wait Beca, I need your opinion on one thing." Beca turned around and nodded for her dad to continue. "For a date for the wedding, we were thinking New Years Eve. That means since your uncle Jason always manages to get back for Christmas and New Year, he'll be able to attend the wedding."

"Yeah sounds good but only on one condition."

"That being?"

"You buy me a few drinks from the bar on the night." Beca chanced her luck with a smirk.

"Beca you're seventeen, you can have a couple glasses of wine and that's it." Dr Mitchell pointed at her warningly, taking his seat back beside his fiancée.

"Oh my god, you're such a dad." Beca groaned, turning around. "It's fine, I'll just use Stacie's fake ID." She ushered Chloe out of the kitchen, not bothering to close the door behind.

"You certainly will not!" Dr Mitchell called down the hall after his daughter.

"I'm kidding!" Beca rolled her eyes as she began to lead Chloe up the stairs.

"I take it your uncle Jason is Jesse's dad?" Chloe asked and Beca nodded, opening her room door.

"And this is my room." Beca dropped her skate bag at the bottom of her bed and kicked off her shoes. "Just throw your stuff anywhere." Chloe dropped her bag next to Beca's and took her shoes off before looking around her surroundings. Beca's room was covering in band posters and the parts of wall you could see, it was painted a dark purple colour. She looked over at her desk where her laptop and mixing equipment sat comfortably.

"Wow, did you draw this?" Chloe walked over to her desk and leaned over it, pointing at the hand drawing of Hayley Williams.

"Uh no, actually Jesse drew that. He wanted to keep it because he thinks she's so hot but I stole it from him." Beca explained with a laugh, walking over to Chloe.

"But she is hot." Beca laughed at the redhead practically drooling over the drawing. "He's a really good drawer though." Chloe wasn't aware of how close Beca was behind her until she could feel the brunette's warm breath on her neck. Chloe kept receiving mixed messages from this whole situation, Beca had told her that she was straight but she would beg to differ judging by the way she acts around her. Chloe wasn't one to judge so she was going to keep this to herself.

"Shall we get started with this?" Beca asked, opening her drawer and pulling out her math equipment.

"Yeah sure." Chloe took a seat on Beca's bed and brought her legs up so she could sit cross-legged. "Are you looking forward to invitationals on Friday?"

"I dunno." Beca shrugged, flipping through the textbook. "I've never really properly performed before nevermind in front of that amount of people" She admitted quietly. Chloe felt sorry for her but couldn't quite relate because ever since she was a kid she always said she wanted to become a performer.

"You'll be awesome. I saw you in rehearsal today, you're a really good dancer. By the way Jesse and Stacie were really good dancing together, they looked so cute and comfortable." Chloe smiled widely. Beca smirked. "Why have they never gone out?"

"They're friendship is way too close for that. I even think Jesse's that tiny bit more closer to Stacie than I am." Beca explained, removing her glasses from their case. Once Beca had put her glasses on, something caught her eye on Chloe's wrist. "Hey, I never noticed you had a tattoo." Beca reached forward and turned Chloe's arm over, revealing her ladybug tattoo.

"Yeah I got it back in March for my sixteenth."

"Aw you're still sixteen?" Beca teased. Chloe looked up and pouted at the smirking brunette. "Are you sure you're a junior? Shouldn't you be a sophomore with Luke and Rachael?" She teased further earning herself a playful slap on the arm.

"Yes I'm pretty sure I'm and junior, if I was born any later then I would've probably been a sophomore plus the only seventeen year old's in glee club are you and Stacie so shut up." Chloe laughed.

"I've got a tattoo that got for my sixteenth too. Do you wanna see it?" Beca asked, fondling with the hem of her shirt.

"Sure." Chloe smiled but that smile disappeared soon enough when Beca grabbed the hem of her shirt and began to remove it. Chloe was wondering why the brunette was performing a fricking striptease in front of her. Maybe that's what all this was about, maybe Beca had the fact of Chloe being bisexual in the back of her mind and was leading her on. Or maybe Chloe was overreacting. Beca fully removed her shirt leaving her in her black bra. Beca didn't know herself why the hell she just stripped her top off in front of her bi friend maybe it was because her, Stacie and Aubrey had been changing in front of each other for years but those two are straight.

Chloe tried to avert her eyes away from Beca's chest but it was pretty difficult due to the distracting size. 'Holy shit' was the only two words repeating in the redhead's head. Finally Beca turned her back to Chloe and looked over her shoulder. "It took a lot of work trying to convince my dad to let me get a tattoo but since he's a big fan of the song he let me get this." Chloe's eyes ran over Beca's back until she came to the tattooed words.

"You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one - Imagine, John Lennon" Chloe read "Oh my god I love it. Does it mean anything in particular to you?" She asked as Beca pulled her shirt back over her head.

"Well it was the first song my dad taught me how to play on piano." Beca shrugged, adjusting her glasses.

"You're cute."

"I'm not cute."

"You are so! With your cute little sentimental tattoos and your cute little RayBans."

Beca narrowed her eyes. "I'm so close to kicking you onto the floor, Beale." She lifted her foot up warningly.

"Aw you even have cute little feet since you're a cute little hobbit."

"Oh come on!" Beca through her hands up in the air making Chloe giggle. "Since when were hobbit's cute? And FYI Aubrey has smaller feet than me." Beca stated smugly. Chloe's brow furrowed.

"What the hell?!" Chloe exclaimed, laughing as she dodged Beca's feet. "I need some scoop on someone in school." Chloe said after they had calmed down slightly.

"And who would that be?" The plan to study had been thrown out the window apparently.

"Tom O'Riley?"

"Football douchebag, O'Riley? Oh god what do you want to know?" Beca groaned, pushing the textbooks off the bed, having an idea of where this was going.

"Well just what he's like." Chloe shrugged. "We started talking in our history class and he seems like a pretty nice guy." Chloe needed to find a way to get her mind off of Beca and Tom seemed like the easiest route at the moment.

"Oh no no, I wouldn't go there if I were you." Beca shook her head as she spoke, trying to prove her point. "Been there before." Beca mumbled under her breath.

"What?!" Chloe exclaimed causing Beca to flinch as the volume. "Beca Mitchell dated the quarterback?!"

"Not exactly." Beca pointed at Chloe with two fingers. "We just kinda fooled around once, yeah he's got a banging body but he's a fucking douche, don't go there dude."

"I dunno." Chloe shrugged, smiling down at her fingers. "He's kinda cute and he was really sweet to me."

"One word. Womaniser."

"You're impossible." Operation create a distraction from Beca was now in session.

* * *

><p><strong>So Chloe's trying to distract herself from Beca knowing that she can't love someone who can't love her back.<strong>

**What did you think of the dialogue?**

**And I know in some fics Beca normally has a rough relationship with her dad but I kinda like giving them dad/daughter banter.**


End file.
